


We Should Have Talked More

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: One Shot Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot Prompt, Phone Calls, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Person B knowing they’re undoubtably going to die within the next few seconds, likely from a wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.





	We Should Have Talked More

Castiel was busy working in the bunker, he was trying to help the brothers while they were out hunting with backup research to speed up the process with finding out what was terrorizing the town of Lander. 

He was about to stand up and find yet another book when he heard his phone ring. He quirked a brow confused at the sudden and loud noise of it ringing in the once quiet library. 

He rarely even used his phone, only having about five people even call him from the technology.

A couple time it was Sam, usually talking to him about Dean and how Dean was doing or about looking into some mishap in Heaven. 

Claire was someone else that had his phone number, she almost never called but he would always keep her contact programmed into the phone in case she did decide to call. 

Mary was a contact as well, never calling unless Sam or Dean couldn’t answer their own phone and she was being a ‘worried mother’ about why they wouldn’t answer.

And then Dean, he was the only one that regularly called or texted him. He’d send messages about different cases but he always made sure to ask how he was doing and maybe send him a few nice emoji to improve his mood.

He reached into his pocket and slipped out the iPhone 6 the only deemable iPhone left according to Dean.

_ “They got rid of the headphone jack and now they got rid of the button. Physcopaths.” _

He checked the screen to see that it was one Dean Winchester calling. The background a picture of Baby insisted by Dean. The Angel would have definitely rather had it been one of the Hunter but Dean has insisted on Baby so Cas complied.

“Dean?” His voice was rough, though you could hear the concern cracking through its usual sternness. 

_ “Hey Cas.”  _ The voice was breaking, the connection cutting in and out creating static noises as Castiel tried to decipher what Dean had said.

“Dean? Are you alright? How’s the hunt going...have you figured out what it is?”

There was a loud cough on the other end that lead to a wheezing noise. A choking noise cut through and Cas’s eyes widened.

“Dean? Dean! What’s happening? What’s going on?!” His eyebrows were furrowed and subconsciously he had started to stand up, his hands gripping the table fiercely, knuckles turning white.

_ “‘M fine Cas, just wanted‘a talk to ya. Haven’t heard your voice in awhile.” His voice was shakily and his breath was coming in fast in and outs.  _

“Dean, what’s wrong, are you hurt? Tell me where you are and I’ll fly there. I can help you…Dean...Dean!”

_ “Shh, Cas it’s alright. It’s alright. I uh, I’m fine. Just wanted to talk, that’s all. How’s the uh, research going?” _

Castiel shook his head even though Dean wouldn’t be able to see it. His jaw was locked and his eyes were glaring at the bookshelf in front of him. 

“Dean, I know you’re hurt. Tell me where you are so I can help you. Please-“ His voice cracked and he had to swallow before continuing. “Is Sam with you? Where’s he?”

If Sam was there maybe he could help Dean, maybe he could call Sam-

_ “Nah- he’s right next to me. Knocked out cold, he’s not- he’s not gonna wake up anytime soon.” Dean coughed again, a shaking inhale following. “I didn’t call ya’ about Sammy, I wanted to just talk. We never really got to just talk. Wish we did more often.” _

“Dean, I can’t track you with the Enochian carved in your ribs, you know this. You have to tell me where you are!” He was becoming desperate now, his voice raising with the amount of effort it took not to scream at Dean.

_ “It’s okay, I don’t want you to find me. Just wanted to talk.” He laughed and started coughing. “Wish we talked more…love you.” _

“We can talk more if you tell me where you are! Dean! Dean! Dean-!”

Nothing but a low crackle of breathing could be heard across the line, a slow and steady breathing that was becoming quieter by the second. 

Then it stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Really need some inspiration to write more, my brain is imploding. 
> 
> Any ideas? 
> 
> Please tell me!


End file.
